Botanical classification: xc3x97Heucherella sp.
Cultivar denomination: xe2x80x98Sunspotxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Heuchera and Tiarella, or xc3x97Heucherella, and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sunspotxe2x80x99. Both genera, Heuchera and Tiarella, are of the family Saxifragaceae.
This new cultivar originated from a mutation in tissue culture from xc3x97Heucherella xe2x80x98Dayglow Pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,164).
This new Heucherella is unique in its golden to lime green foliage unique in the xc3x97Heucherella with a maroon starry blotch in the middle and characterized by:
1. Small, lobed leaves.
2. Intense pink flowers on maroon peduncles.
3. Tight habit.
4. Excellent vigor.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.